Unwanted Support
by Rin Rose
Summary: After Katsuya and Midou decide to put their past behind them, Sawamura attempts to manipulate Midou in hopes of forcing the two to revisit just what they intend to avoid.


**A/N: I decided to use Sawamura in this story because I thought he was the most fitting character to use in this situation. I hope I did ok.** **I've never used him before, so it was a little stressful writing this. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Saeki?" Midou called out to Katsuya as he approached him in his office. "Do you need help with anything?"

Katsuya looked up at him from where he was sitting across the room and gave him a gentle smile. "Thanks for the offer, but this won't take long," he responded. "Once I finish the last of this paperwork, maybe you and I can spend some time together." Midou nodded, though Katsuya noticed that he seemed a little worried. "What's wrong?" He asked.

Midou gave him a surprised look, unaware that his troubled expression was so obvious to him, but when he was about to reassure his concerned lover, he heard the door behind him open and, to his dismay, froze in horror to watch Sawamura walk in on the two.

"Ah, you're both here?" He asked, giving Midou a sly smirk. "That's good. I was hoping to talk to you guys."

Katsuya frowned, seeming disinterested as he crossed his arms against his chest in unamusement, but allowed him to continue anyways. "What is it?" He asked.

"Katsuya, from what I've heard, you've done some terrible things to Midou. Is that true?" This sparked a reaction in Katsuya and he gave Sawamura a surprised look, shocked to hear him ask such a thing, considering how hard he and Midou tried to forget about their past. He glanced over at Midou to see what he thought of the situation, which was clearly shown by the hateful look Midou was giving Sawamura.

Katsuya turned back to Sawamura and was about to say something, but Midou intercepted. "Leave us alone!" He demanded. "That doesn't concern you!"

Sawamura gave him a confused look. "I'm only trying to help you," he said with an innocent smile.

"I don't need your help!" Midou snapped dismissively.

"Is that so?" Sawamura asked, sounding slightly disappointed. "Be that way then… Disobeying me isn't going to harm me any, but the same can't be said for you," Midou shuddered at the thought, noted by Katsuya, who flinched in anger at what he was implying and looked as if he were ready to cut in the second Sawamura so much as touched Midou.

"I've decided that no matter what you may threaten me with, I will not betray Saeki!" Midou responded fiercely. "And anyways, it's not the first time I've dealt with a character such as yourself, so I'm sure dealing with you won't be much of a problem."

Midou smirked at him, feeling a little triumphant, but Sawamura just smiled innocently in response. "We'll see about that," he said as he turned to leave. Walking past Midou, Sawamura softly whispered to him, "how stupid can you be to stand up for the man that raped you." Midou tensed up at his cold words, but didn't look back at him as he exited the room.

"Midou, are you ok?" Katsuya called out to him, running to his side the instant he had the chance.

"I-I'm fine," Midou assured him, snapping out of his dazed state. "But it's my fault that he knows about our past. Even though I gave him a simple response to try to cover it up, he still must've pieced it together. I know you don't trust him, so I don't trust him either, but…" Midou hesitated a moment before he looked back to Katsuya. "Either way, if we were to have a problem, we fix it ourselves."

"Of course, but I'm more concerned if he did anything to you," Katsuya said, tensing with anger.

"He didn't, I promise. I wouldn't ever let him do anything to me. I love only you after all," Midou assured him, giving him a soft smile, but Katsuya still seemed wary.

"It's not that I don't trust you…" Katsuya finally spoke up after a moment had passed. "I just couldn't forgive myself if you ever got hurt…"

"Yea... I understand," Midou said gently as Katsuya hugged him close. "I can take care of myself though, ok? There's no need to worry."


End file.
